The present invention relates generally to compositions that include barite and the use thereof in perforating devices.
Perforating devices are often used to complete oil and natural gas wells. Typically, a perforating device having an array of perforators is lowered downhole into the well in a perforating gun. When the gun is at the correct depth in the well, the perforators are fired, sending shaped charge jets outward through the side of the gun, through the fluid between the gun and the well casing, through the well casing, and finally into the oil-bearing or natural-gas bearing rock. The resulting holes in the well casing allow oil or natural gas to flow into the well and to the surface. The remains of the perforating device must then be withdrawn from the well after the perforators have been fired. Perforating device technology is disclosed in the art. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,349,649; and 6,386,109, which are incorporated by reference in their entireties).
Perforators are used in large numbers every year, and therefore material cost and manufacturing cost are very important factors. A shaped charge perforator can include a liner, a case to contain the liner, a high explosive, and some mechanism to initiate the detonation of the explosive. Typical materials for the case include steel or zinc. Typical liner materials include wrought materials such as copper, zinc and various alloys or pressed powder including a mixture of copper, lead and tungsten.